Various types of exercise devices have been suggested to accomplish different aerobic programs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,550 describes an exercise apparatus which includes a minitrampoline having a frame with a pair of poles secured to the frame at a distance disposed away from the trampoline itself. In use, the person would exert weight on the poles in opposition to hydraulic shocks while the person is jogging or flexing on the minitrampoline.
It would be desirable if an exercise device could be provided which incorporates some of the advantages of U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,550 while providing a more versatile form of device to provide an effective upper body exercise device.